The Addict
by sarah83185
Summary: this is what happens during and after panic room this is my first story for here I hope it's good enough it's my first sam/dean oneshot


Dean sits in his chair silently staring into the room holding Sam as he detoxes from demon blood.. hopefully he'll live, wait no he's gona live he thinks. Castiel appears from behind him jerking him from his thoughts of Sam.

" What Cas?" he states staring into what's become Sam's temporary room. A room.. just a steel railed bed, a bucket for his bussniess and a table with a pan of water on it, it was a pitiful exscuse for one.. but it was one none the less.

" He won't live past this, you know it.. it's the second time I've done this if he dies this time.. I'm sorry but I won't do it again" Cas tells a angquised Dean.

"Da hell you won't Cas, he's my brother I won't let him go.. we have a life together even if it's against the laws of nature I love him more than anything. If he can't get better this time then I will die with him, I'll hold him and leave with him and you will burn us together got it." Looks up at Castiel teary eyed.

"DEAN!" sam screamed arching up convusinlg the last time he did this he died he thought. He wouldn't do the same thing as last time... this time it was going to be different this time he was going to save him even if he hates what he has to save him with.

He throws the door open like he's done before only this time he's draging in Ruby by the hair, her kicking and screaming "Sammy..hey... sammy look I got you something" smiling grimly, he pulls the knife against Ruby's arm letting the blood seep out and then slides the knife across Sams lip gently watching him relax and lick it off the knife. "That's a boy, drink" watching him pull ruby up and begin to drink greedily. Dean relaxs and looks at Cas to see him nod.. He did it right this time the nod ment that Sam wasn't going to have the heart attack and die. He feels relived, he'll just take and lower him slowly instead of going cold turkey. He looks in the heavens and for the first time in a long time, he closes his eyes and prays a thank you to the heavens for finally letting him have his beloved brother.

**Month 1**

_2/6/13_

_Sam' doing well this month but.. he's so needy with the blood it's like he's a child all over. I've never seen him so vaulnable in my life it's actually scary how far back he's went over detoxing from this. He has horrbile nightmares , he wakes up screaming he thinks he killed Ruby. Well unfortantly he didn't.. well not her vessal I killed Ruby stupid bitch got him into I made sure she wouldn't do it again. Don't get me wrong I trust him but I'm not letting a demon live that would possbly dangle her blood in his face after he's gotten this far._

_D_

**Month 2**

_3/12/13_

_God if mom was here she'd be so proud, he's drinking from vials instead of the human! I'm so damn proud of him, it took him a while before he'd do it but finally he did. I had to pour it on my arm.. gross I know but he'll drink it that way. All I can is he's finally coming back to me. Cas can't belive he hasn't died of it yet and yes CAS is proud to he's walking about like a proud Uncle. God don't get me started on Bobby he's showing off Sam like he's a new son._

_D : )_

**Month 3**

_4/30/13_

_He's down to just 8 vials a month.. he's doing so well. He woke up drenched in sweat the other night.. I thought the sweats and shakes would of been the first week or month but I geuss it's different with demon blood. I had to put him in a tub of ICE his tempture was 106.7. I know he should be dead but he didn't.. Cas has no clue how he lived he should of be baked alive. Bobby' been digging around to see if anyone else has delt with something simular to this so far nothing. Cas said the only way he lived was god letting him do it.. if so then thank you lord for letting my love live. Yes that's right, it's been crazy we finally admited to each other that we're in love. Cas.. he said it was about time we "got it on" his word not mine._

_D_

**Month 4**

_5/24/13_

_WOW! We made love for the first time last week.. I still can't get the smile off my face it felt so...right. We slept through the night peacefully for the first time since this shit began. Sam's been singing and so carefree hell he's down to 6 vials and that wasn't the plan even. I was going to let him stay on 8 for 2 more months but he said he didn't need it no more he didn't crave it._

_D_

**Month 5**

_6/19/13_

_I can't belive it he's down to just 3 vials now Sam don't know it yet but I've been looking for houses and you wouldn't belive what I found! OUR OLD HOME it's for sale call me crazy but I'm buying it, also.. he don't know that i'm quiting hunting. I hope he'll be happy when I tell him I'm quiting hunting, hell I can't belive im saying this but I want to start a family with him. Yes its sick, it's against nature well you know what you can kiss my ass because I'm inlove. I told him yesterday the big three words, he cried hell I didn't think it but I cried to!_

_D_

It's 6 months later Sam has came off the blood he finished his last vial of it 2 weeks ago. He'd wake up in cold sweats from nightmares of him relapsing Sam would.. Dean would be laying next to him holding him, shushing him and calming him back to sleep.

"I can't belive it's over.. we're together, we got a house together Dean. I can't belive this you quit hunting for me either." he say smiling

"Wait till you see the house.." I pull up the drive to the old house and take a deep breath. "So what do you think of our house." god I've never been so nervous in my life. I see his eyes light up as he sees our old house.

"it's ours now.." I nod and he practicly tackles me in the car in a hugging me where he's so happy.

"By the way.. I stopped hunting" I see his eyes tear up "it's just u now, us and how ever many is in that stomach of yours I smile as I rub his slightly rounded stomach. He's 5 month now I can't belive it he told me last week he didn't belive it himself till we saw it on film. Now our lives can finally begin and I can't wait to see how it ends with our children, for them to be happy and normal.


End file.
